


c i g a r e t t e s.

by UnimpairedDreams



Series: love in three parts [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnimpairedDreams/pseuds/UnimpairedDreams
Summary: trixie loved katya.trixie loves katya.trixie will always love katya.(longer than the word count implies)





	c i g a r e t t e s.

trixie loved katya

it was

_e a s y_

to pretend

she didn’t

but she

was just

_l_

_y_

_i_

_n_

_g_

to herself.

she could

pretend to be

fased by the

c     i      g     a     r     e     t    t    e   s

and the

(lack of)

_v   o   d   k   a        s   h    o   t   s_

but she

 loved her

plain and

true.

*

trixie loves katya

 because she’s

_p a i n_

and

_f i r e_

and everything

in between

but she’s

_s m o k e._

she’s

perfectly imperfect

and her

_y e        l l        o w        t e        e t        h          a r_

_e          a l        m o        s t        w h       i t        e_

she lights

up every

room because

of her

_b_

_e_

_a_

_u_

_t_

_y_

*

trixie will always love katya

with a

_r_

_a_

_g_

_i_

_n_

_g_

passion

and a

_l     o    o   s   e_

morale

but maybe

loving her

isn’t as

_f     a     r_

fetched

as she

thought.


End file.
